


Damon - I Choose You

by NewtonsApple



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtonsApple/pseuds/NewtonsApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric is lonely and quite down. It takes Damon skulking around at night to hear him cry and try and comfort him. Comfort then turns into something quite different, in true Damon style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The True Damon

**Author's Note:**

> What started as a little story to warm the cockles of my heart morphed into a long, long saga involving Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman as they discover there is more to their friendship than meets the eye. It's quite explicit, hence the warning and is made so much better by getting some pictures of them shirtless from Mr. Google so as to imagine them naked. Or Semi-naked. Trust me - it works.

Damon Salvatore was a vampire who portrayed himself as a bad-ass. If you asked most people – including his very few friends – he was a bastard, a self-centered bastard who only looked after himself. It took time to get to know the real Damon. It took a lot of time to peer beneath the snarky exterior and smirks to understand that underneath it all, there was more than the glimmer of loyalty, love and affection. 

He protected his friends, Elena and to a lesser extent, Caroline. His brother could mostly look after himself but he still took offense when someone tried to screw Stefan over, like Klaus or Elijah. He’d kept his heart locked away in a box for most of his life for fear of being rejected – like Katherine rejected him for Stefan – and Elena rejected him for Stefan – it was always Stefan! 

Damon spent a lot of his time lately hanging out with Alaric, his drinking buddy but if he let himself be honest there was something deeper going on there. There never used to be but lately he’d found lingering looks heading his way from Ric when they'd both been saturated with whiskey and both their guards were down. Damon had begun to feel protective – more protective than usual considering that Alaric was a vampire hunter in his own right but human nonetheless – towards Ric. If during a fight between one of the Mystic Falls undead or hybrid he fought as valiantly for Ric as if Ric was one of those damsels in distress! He smirked to himself as this analogy made him giggle and Ric cocked an eyebrow asking what was up? Damon shook his head and smirked. Ric shook his head and prepared to head for home which was with Elena and Jeremy for now. He’d moved in with them after their Aunt Jenna was killed by Klaus but for some strange reason Elena looked after him a lot more than he looked after her. 

Alaric was a good looking man in his own right. Sandy brown hair coupled with a chiselled face with stubble, he could have been a model. His body was hard and muscled, courtesy of his vampire hunting profession. He smiled often and you could frequently see little laughter lines around his eyes which lit up when he laughed. He didn’t laugh as often these days. The fact of the matter was, he was lonely. So lonely that he lay in bed some nights crying to himself, his heart was full but his arms were empty. It was times like this he really missed Jenna. Elena had Stefan and he was always over, Alaric was witness to lots of bouts of cuddling, kissing and hand holding – among other pastimes – when Stefan was there and it made his own loneliness that much harder to bear. 

 

Damon didn’t often spy on Elena for fear of upsetting Stefan more than he had in the past but sometimes found himself walking near the house to catch a glimpse of her. On that particular night his vampiric hearing picked up on a sound he’d not heard for awhile. The sound of a man crying. He knew it was Ric.


	2. Ric Stays Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaric goes round to Damon's house in the middle of the night - things heat up from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing these stories and would love constructive criticism for the other authors out there. They seem to all have a theme though, one guy dominant and one guy vulnerable...I guess I like my men vulnerable. What my husband would say to that comment is anyone's guess.

He stood stunned outside the house until the noise lessened in intensity and moved quickly and silently until he was outside the window. Ric was semi asleep on the couch, arm over his eyes, breathing hard and fast trying to keep his sobs in so as not to wake the others. Damon let himself into the lounge through the back door and stood next to the couch.  
He didn’t make his presence known to Ric yet, he thought he might be embarrassed having been caught crying by Damon himself, likely to endure laughter and teasing. 

Damon knew a thing or two about loneliness. He’d had over a century of it. Longing and yearning only got you so far and because emotions were heightened for vampires, Damon had spent many a long night crying himself to sleep. 

He rested his hand on Alaric’s head, stroking it down the side of his face. Alaric jumped and fell off the side of the couch. He angrily swiped his hand over his eyes to clear them of the tears and demanded to know what Damon thought he was doing.  
Damon said nothing, just gazed at his friend’s face. Ric calmed down enough to sit back down and moved over to allow Damon to sit down. “It’s two in the morning! What are you doing here, Damon?” Damon’s face broke out into his trademark smirk and said, “I heard you. You sounded upset. I wanted to see if you were okay.”  
Alaric sniffed and his lip trembled but he denied his feelings and told Damon that he was perfectly fine. Damon smiled “Let’s go and have a drink at mine. You look like you need a drink my friend.”

Ric was about to tell him where to go but thought better of it, a drink did sound good and he could use the company. Fifteen minutes later they pulled into the driveway of the Salvatore boarding house and were soon drinking whiskey on Damon’s bed. It wasn’t Ric’s first choice of venues but Damon said he wasn’t carrying Ric after he’d had a skinful and it wasn’t that comfortable downstairs on the couch. Although Damon enjoyed a drink himself he healed from its effects far too fast to become really drunk although obviously the same couldn’t be said for Ric. He was three sheets to the wind and for some reason getting a bit, well…cuddly.  
“Um…Ric….Why are you cuddling me?” Ric pulled himself off of his friend with all the indignation only a drunk man could muster and denied all knowledge that he was cuddling his friend. Damon smirked, “I don’t mind…I just didn’t think you were into that sort of thing, did you think I was someone else?” Ric shot back, “No, I know who you are,” totally ruining the effect by blushing. Damon could hear Ric’s pulse go through the roof. He placed his hand over his friend’s heart to feel the pulsing sensation. Ric went quiet though his eyes were suspiciously bright. 

Ric rolled closer to Damon and Damon instinctively pulled his friend close. Ric sighed and a tear tracked its way down his face. “What’s wrong, Ric? Tell me. Do you want me to kill someone for you? I will you know. You’re my friend; I’ll do anything for you.” Ric gazed up into Damon’s eyes and his eyes crinkled a little as he said, “No, no, I don’t need anyone killed or even maimed, I promise! I’m just a little bit down about my love life or lack thereof. Nothing major. Just thinking about how I’ll probably be alone for eternity, that’s all,” it was said tongue in cheek but Damon saw through his friend’s pretense and ached as Ric’s face portrayed everything he was feeling, he saw the hurt, the sadness and the need to be loved.


	3. Southern Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon takes advantage of his friend or does he?

Damon poured them another drink which Alaric tried to wave away – he was almost unconscious by this point – but in the end he took it. He felt the need to blot out the rest of the night as he’d bared too much of his soul to his friend. As Ric started to fall asleep Damon pulled him close once more. Ric’s head was lying on Damon’s arm and he curled his hand around to play with the hair at the nape of Ric’s neck. Damon looked down into his friend’s face, his eyes focused on Ric’s lips. They shouldn’t be, but they were. His lips were soft and full and Damon found himself narrowing his eyes and licking his own lips. Damon had lived for a century and a half and though he’d fed from both men and women alike, he’d only made love to women. Never felt the need to sleep with men. His eyes widened to their utmost, realizing that if the situation demanded, he would sleep with Ric. His friend was starting to drool a little – the effect of too much alcohol – and was trying to change positions in his sleep. His shirt appeared to be strangling him, all caught up as it was between the two of them. Damon’s other hand starting to undo the buttons on Ric’s shirt. Once they were all open and pulled to the side he found himself running his fingers lightly over his friend’s chest. It was hairy, unlike his own, but all centered on the top of his chest around his nipples. Damon swallowed hard and found his own pulse had quickened. Looking down he could see that Ric’s tight Jeans had tented as much as they could in their tight confines and wondered if his friend would mind if he divested him of his pants. He smirked to himself and undid the top button experimentally to see if that got a reaction from Ric. It didn’t. Ric was dead to the world. Damon smiled wickedly to himself as he carried on undoing the other buttons until all he could see was the expanse of Ric’s lower abdomen and the waistband of his boxer briefs. 

Damon started to gently stroke the sliver of skin above the boxers. Ric mumbled in his sleep but didn’t move. Damon’s own pants were now far too snug for his dick. He wanted to take them off but as Ric was lying on his arm he wasn’t getting far. He maneuvered his friend off his arm, rolling Ric away a little so he was now on his side. His gentle snores permeated the quiet room. Damon took his pants off – he was commando underneath – and slipped beneath the covers. He took the opportunity to divest his friend of his Jeans but left his boxers on, he was sure Ric would be unhappy to be in Damon’s bed with no clothes on. He left his shirt on, manhandled his friend under the bed covers and pulled him close once more. In the gloomy bedroom Ric’s features were muted but in repose you could really see the sadness there. Damon wanted to erase it. Damon’s fingers traced idle patterns onto Ric’s skin. Goose bumps rose up on his skin and his nipples hardened. Looking down at Ric’s boxer briefs Damon smirked as he realized it wasn’t the only part of his friend that was now hard.  
Damon was torn between wanting to play with Ric’s body and not wanting him to wake up with Damon’s hands on him without his permission. He decided to continue to idly touch his friend to see if he woke up. Damon’s lips now grazed the hunter’s forehead, pressing his lips onto those lines as if to erase the pain seen there. His hand stroked Alaric’s neck reveling in the warmth contained there. He moved further down until his hand made contact with Ric’s chest again. He swirled his fingers through his friend’s chest hair and was rewarded with a slight moan when his fingers made contact with the hunter’s nipples. Ric rolled over onto his back and blearily opened his eyes.  
“Were you touching me, Damon? Or was I having a really good, indecent dream?” Damon blushed a little not quite sure how to explain himself and feeling a bit out of his depth. Ric laughed out loud and pulled Damon on top of him and only then seemed to realize that they both had no pants on. He looked down confused and then up at Damon, a question in his eyes. Damon scrambled to think and lamely admitted he was trying to make the hunter comfortable, not for any nefarious reasons. Ric rolled onto his side and told his friend that he’d been feeling affection starved and thought it might have communicated itself to Damon. “I feel affection for you,” Damon admitted, his trademark smirk back in full force once more. “It’s not the same though, is it? A manly punch in the arm doesn’t make up for affection, does it? I’m a cuddly guy; I need full body contact sometimes.” He stated this simply and with heartfelt emotion. 

Damon pulled the hunter close to his own body and Ric started to bite his own lip as warmth spread to his bones. “Like this?” said Damon. “Yeah. A lot like that.” agreed Ric. Damon bent his head to his friend’s neck and proceeded to kiss the warm folds of skin. Ric shivered at his friend’s ministrations. “I am going to take off your clothes, okay Ric?” Ric blushed again and nodded. Damon stripped him of his shirt but Ric seemed reluctant to take his boxers off as it would leave him entirely vulnerable to Damon. Damon smirked at his friend and yanked them off in one easy motion. “Hey! I wasn’t ready! What about you, Damon? How come you’re fully clothed and I’m naked as the day I was born?”  
Damon laughed and in three seconds flat was standing in front of his friend as naked as Ric was. Damon crawled back into the bed and straddled his friend’s hips. He looked down at Ric’s perfect body from his handsome face - his full and supple lips and the stubble grazing his chin – down to his muscled, hairy chest – the nipples that stood hard and proud from the surrounding skin – to his muscled stomach showing faint abdominal muscles. He gazed down further to the hunter’s seven inch cock which was bobbing and swaying in time with his heart beat. Damon’s own dick was about eight inches but very fat, its girth was around three inches around and had made several women faint when contemplating it entering them.  
“Have you ever had sex with a man, Ric?” drawled Damon. “Um no. Not so far but I take it that that might change tonight?” Ric shivered in anticipation as Damon went straight for the prize and started fisting his cock. It felt totally different from when Damon got himself off, different feeling, different weight – just the fact that it was part of his best friend’s body – felt both alien and like coming home.  
Ric cleared his throat and said, “Um, Damon..it’s a bit dry. Do you have any lube?” Damon looked around the room and pounced on a suede bag in his bedside drawer. He found a small bottle of lube and put it down next to him on the bed. “Before I do that though, I might try some more natural lubrication…” he smirked and his ice blue eyes glittered. Ric swallowed hard and lay back to get comfortable on the bed. Damon slid down until he was inside Ric’s thighs, positioning himself by resting his forearms on the bed and lowering his handsome face to Ric’s dick.  
Damon roughly took his friend’s dick into his mouth eliciting a yelp from his friend and a caustic, “Been a while has it?” from Damon. He went hard and fast, bolstered by the sighs and little whimpers coming from Alaric whose thighs were now thrusting up into Damon’s face and whose face was contorted into an expression of exquisite torture. Damon held down Ric’s thighs to keep him still and shook his head side to side and hummed loudly with Ric’s hard cock in his mouth. Ric’s mouth was open in a silent scream and then he started babbling, “Oh! Oh! Oh God! Don’t stop, Damon! Don’t stop!” Damon smiled around his mouthful, maintaining eye contact with his friend. Ric’s lips were trembling and he was mumbling about coming. He did, he came hard – a huge gush of fluid going everywhere on the bed, on Damon’s face – although he had tried to move at the last minute – Damon licked his lips and smiled. “Feel better Ric?”  
“At the risk of getting hassled by you for the rest of my life, come up here.” Damon removed himself from Ric’s thighs and plonked himself next to Ric on the bed. Knowing what his friend wanted he opened his arms and the hunter sighed softly as he embraced Damon, snuggling into him. “Well, you weren’t lying, you’re very cuddly. You smell so good!”  
“Don’t eat me.” This was said seriously by Ric but with a hint of a smile.


	4. I don't Think So!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaric gets the scare of his life and Damon entertains patience.

Damon looked into the hunter’s eyes, bumped noses with him and proceeded to kiss the life out of him. Damon sucked Alaric’s lips into his mouth, ever careful not to bite him. Ric moaned into his mouth and subconsciously moved himself closer to Damon. Ric’s heart was pounding so hard it was almost a buzzing sound that Damon heard.  
“Turn over Ric. I want to show you something.” Damon manhandled his friend onto his stomach amid much protesting from Alaric who was already missing Damon’s lips. Damon picked up the bottle of lube, squeezed some out and started to rub his coated fingers into the muscles surrounding Ric’s hole. Ric moaned, low and dirty sounding and started to grind his hips into the bed, instinctively he widened his legs and pushed his bum into Damon’s face. Damon put a pillow under his friend’s thighs and pushed his back into the bed with his hand. Damon’s pushed a finger into his friend’s ass and was rewarded with a squeak of pain. Smirking, Damon pushed a second finger in with the first and wiggled them around. “How does that feel?”  
“Ow, Damon! It fucking hurts! I’ve never had anything up there before! I’m pretty sure it has a sign on it saying ‘exit only’. For God’s sake go slowly!”  
Damon grinned and advised his friend that to get his dick in he’d need three fingers at least to prepare him. Alaric groaned and offered to be the top instead of the bottom but Damon declined. Ten minutes later, Alaric had relaxed enough to get three fingers into his ass and Damon proclaimed him ready. 

Grabbing the lube bottle again, Damon squeezed half of the remaining liquid onto his throbbing cock and the rest he shoved inside Alaric’s now gaping hole. Rubbing his own dick, Damon groaned with pleasure and knew he had to get inside Ric fast before he blew his load over the bed.  
“Okay, Ric, we’re just about ready. Would you prefer to face me or stay where you are?”  
“Face you, my dick is leaking precum on your bed,” was Alaric’s response. He turned himself over and Damon re-positioned the pillow under him to give himself the perfect vantage point for entry.  
Damon loomed over his friend and lined up his dick at Ric’s hole. Seeing the size of Damon’s cock, Ric blanched. “No way! No fucking way, Damon! It’ll feel like being impaled!” Alaric scooted up the bed away from Damon in horror but Damon grabbed his legs. “I’ll go slow, I promise. If it hurts too much, I’ll stop,” Damon lied. He wouldn’t be able to stop; once he was inside his friend he’d be lucky if a bomb could stop him. 

Alaric tried to relax himself again and Damon grabbed his dick, fondling it gently. Ric’s mouth went slack at this treatment and Damon leaned over and planted a kiss on his friend’s mouth as an extra incentive. Damon’s cock lined up again at Ric’s entrance and began to push inside. Ric gasped at the intrusion and tried to push it out. Damon, realizing that Ric was tensing and it would only hurt him if he went ahead right now decided to prolong the night. He grabbed his own dick and began to wank himself off, Ric staring slack jawed at this vision. The sight of Damon’s relatively small – compared to the size of his dick – hand running up and down his cock was mesmerizing. Damon threw his head back, moaned and his dick spewed copious amounts of come into his friend’s face. Alaric looked a bit put out as he wiped Damon’s sheet across his face and grimaced at the taste of the sperm as it hit his lips. 

Ric collapsed back onto the bed and hid his face into the pillow. Damon perched over him and grasping his dick tightly, lowered his mouth onto it. Ric groaned out loud and mumbled something about going home. Damon shook his head and looking at the clock suggested getting some sleep. Ric looked too and seeing that it was coming up five in the morning, curled himself into the bed advising he was far too tired to get up and go home now. Good thing it was Saturday tomorrow – well, today now – as the idea of getting up and going to work was not a good idea. Ric leaned over the side of the bed and found his boxers, slipping them over his thick thighs and pulling them over his hips. Damon looked annoyed but got up beside Ric on the bed and snuggled into the hunter’s back. He snaked his arm around Ric’s shoulder and pulled him into his smooth, silky chest. Damon rubbed his nipples onto his friend’s back and felt Ric shiver into him.


	5. Turn the Other Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon had not convinced Alaric to change his mind about having his dick in his ass so decided to turn the tables and offer himself as the sacrifice (in a manner of speaking). Damon bottoms, Ric tops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this story is starting to feel like 'The song that never ends' - every time I think I'm finished, I get another two chapters. Methinks my muse has had too much coffee!

Ric gained consciousness the next day at around ten am and poked Damon awake with a finger none too gently to the ribs. Damon whined and tried to roll over and go back to sleep. Ric admitted defeat and began to gather the rest of his clothes. “Can I use your shower, Damon?” He thought he heard a mumbled yes so he went into the tiled bathroom. He didn’t lock the door, didn’t feel the need. He felt safe with Damon, God knows why, but he did. He stripped off his boxers and turning the tap on hot, he stepped into the shower. He sensed Damon walking into the bathroom behind him and turned round smiling. Damon smirked and pushed behind the hunter who currently had both hands washing his hair which left his body unprotected. Damon grabbed the shower gel and soaped his friend’s body. Ric suddenly found that he was quite ticklish and laughed when Damon soaped his ribs. Seeing Ric laugh, Damon’s own eyes crinkled in pleasure, the ice blue orbs staring into Ric’s.  
Ric leant back his head and rinsed his hair under the shower spray and pulled Damon into his body. Damon breathed deeply, God the man smelled so good he wanted to ravage him right there. The next sound that was heard was Ric’s belly complaining that it hadn’t had breakfast yet. Well, food first and perhaps dessert afterwards, Damon thought. 

Going downstairs, Alaric ran into Stefan coming out of his own room. Stefan looked questioningly at the hunter and raised his eyebrows, Ric blushed horribly. Stefan smiled and pursed his lips. “Hungry, Ric? What would you like to eat?” “Toast is fine, thanks Stefan.” Damon appeared behind the hunter smirking so hard that Stefan felt the urge to laugh. For some reason his brother was giving off an essence of sex but Ric was the only one there. Oh! He got it. Stefan called out a cheery goodbye as he left and Ric let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in.  
Damon huffed out a laugh behind him and put two pieces of bread in the toaster. “Got to keep your strength up,” he laughed teasingly. Ric’s eyes burnt brightly and Damon watched his adam's apple bob up and down his neck. Now that they had started their adventure last night, Damon wanted to continue today.  
“So, what are your plans today, my friend?”  
“Not sure,” he gazed questioningly at Damon, “What are your plans?”  
“You, actually,” answered Damon. “You are my plan. After you’ve eaten I am dragging your sexy body upstairs where I am going to ravage you.”  
Alaric’s mouth dropped open and he lowered his eyes to the floor. “I don’t think I can, Damon. What if things don’t work out the way you want? Then we’ve lost our friendship!”  
Damon grabbed Ric’s arm and manhandled him and his toast back up the stairs.  
“The only thing that would cause us to lose our relationship would be when one of us dies. Considering I’m the walking dead, there’s nothing to worry about.”  
Alaric gulped and whispered back, “What if I die?” Damon’s eyes softened and he stroked the hunter’s cheek in response, took him by the hand and led him back into his bedroom. He stood in front of his friend and gazing deeply into his eyes slowly started to undo Ric’s shirt buttons and when he’d pulled it off, lowered his hands to Ric’s pants. He undid his pants and yanked them down his legs followed by the boxer briefs. Ric’s nipples were red and standing proud and his dick was as hard as a rock. He was breathing quite heavily and licking his lips nervously. Damon pushed him down on the bed and straddled his hips. Damon ground his dick onto Ric’s moaning harshly in his friend’s ear. He proceeded to ravage his friend’s mouth, licking and nipping at his lips, using his tongue to gain entry to the hunter’s mouth. They fought a duel with their tongues and Ric’s eyes were bright and gazing into Damon’s face. Damon used his hand to caress the hunter’s stubbled face and murmured unintelligible words into his lips.  
“Stop, stop, Damon. If you don’t stop I’m going to come now!” Damon smirked again, “Come without being touched? Come just being kissed?! Oh my friend, you are turning into quite the wilting flower,” huffing out a laugh. Ric pushed Damon off of him and Damon wrongly assumed he’d offended him. Ric took the advantage and maneuvered his friend onto the bed, Damon was obviously far stronger than Ric but let him take the lead. Ric leaned his face into Damon’s and kissed him back roughly. He grasped the top button of Damon’s Jeans pulling them open roughly, undoing the zip and pulling them down his friend’s thighs. He looked into Damon’s face and raised his eyebrows, “What? So I don’t wear underwear, what’s the big deal? I like the sensation of everything hanging freely.” Ric laughed and buried his head between Damon’s open thighs, taking his dick into his mouth in one fell swoop. Damon groaned out loud, burying his hands in Ric’s thick sandy blond hair. Ric hummed into his crotch and Damon smiled, his eyes burning brightly. After getting Damon to the point of no return, Ric stopped his ministrations leaving Damon high and dry. Looming over his friend, Ric said, “I want to ravage you, Damon. I want to be inside you, now.”  
Damon considered this change of plans and quick as a flash went of the bedroom, into Stefan’s bedroom and back in the bed next to Alaric clutching a huge bottle of lube. Ric giggled and Damon told him that Stefan went through a lot more lube than he did. “I find that hard to believe now that I’ve seen the size of your dick, I’d say that you had better buy shares in the lube company to ease the way with that monster!”

Ric sat back on his heels and dithered with the lube bottle for a few minutes until Damon stared at him questioningly, raising his eyebrows. “Um. I don’t actually know how to..um. How to get you -clearing his throat nervously - ready,” Ric stuttered with nerves.  
“Just do what you feel. I’m happy with however you touch me”. Ric blushed again but straddled Damon’s thighs and loomed down over his face. He rubbed his cock into Damon’s, their hot, slick flesh creating the necessary friction they both needed. Lowering his face onto Damon’s, Ric began to gently kiss his friend’s face. Damon craned his neck up to meet Ric’s lips and fastened himself on them. Kissing and licking into each other’s mouths, Ric’s heart beating so fast he was starting to feel dizzy. He stopped kissing Damon and smiled when Damon whined at the loss. He moved lower and kissed Damon’s neck, and licked his smooth chest, so unlike his own. Finding a nipple he began to suck it and Damon thrust his hips up in response. This jolt persuaded Ric to turn back to the task at hand and grabbed the lube bottle. He coated two fingers of his right hand and lowered himself between Damon’s thighs. Breathing hard, he parted Damon’s bum cheeks and positioned his index finger at his entrance. He gently pushed it inside and waited until Damon relaxed. He could feel Damon’s muscles clench on his finger and he pulled his finger out and pushed it in further, back and forth quite a few times. He checked Damon’s face to make sure he was okay and, applying more lube, slicked up two fingers now. He pushed them into Damon using more force than he had before. Damon inhaled sharply and Ric looked up quickly. Damon’s eyes were shut and his pale cheeks were flushed. Ric couldn’t see any sign of pain though and continued his ministrations. By the time he’d got three fingers inside Damon, Ric himself was breathing hard and his mouth was dry. Damon murmured a few words of encouragement and thrust his hips towards his friend’s face. It was time. Ric sat up and lubed up his very hard dick and positioned it at Damon’s entrance. Pushing gently until the knob of his dick gained entry to the tight ring of muscles, he paused to allow Damon to get used to the intrusion. Damon was panting now and his thighs were clenched tightly. There was a burning sensation as Ric’s cock split him open and he moaned. Ric pushed forward more, inch by tantalizing inch until he bottomed out and his balls were resting against Damon’s ass. “Wait, wait – don’t move yet,” whispered Damon “Let me get used to your huge dick in my ass!”  
Ric laughed gently and said snarkily, “Now you know how I felt! Your dick is bigger than mine and twice as thick!”  
After a few minutes of Ric staying still, the tightness of Damon’s ass pulsing on his cock, he advised his friend he was going to start moving. Damon nodded. Ric pulled out almost completely of his friend before thrusting back in. Damon’s face looked pained and his nose was crinkling up. Ric forced his hard dick back inside his friend and Damon yelped as Ric found his sweet spot. “What the FUCK was that?!” yelled Damon. “I’m going to go out on a limb and say I found your prostate,” answered Ric.  
“Oh my God! Do it again, keep doing it!” Damon’s usually pale face was bright red with lust, his eyes looked fucked out and his lips were trembling. Ric felt the need to smother his mouth with more kisses but resigned himself to the task at hand. He fucked into his friend, again and again, hitting Damon’s prostate with each thrust. Damon was keening low in his throat now, his hands thrashing on the bed and his cock leaking precum.


	6. The Boot is on the Other Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tide has turned - it's Alaric's turn to be the bottom. He's scared and not sure he wants to go ahead - will Damon persuade him?

Ric yelled out as his dick spewed copious amounts of come into his friend’s ass. His heart was hammering and pounding as he rode the crest of his orgasm. For a moment there, he had forgotten about Damon who reminded him of his presence by moaning gutturally as his own climax made its appearance. Ric collapsed next to Damon on the bed, his chest shiny with perspiration and his breathing ragged. After a brief unconscious nap, Alaric awoke to find Damon stroking his body and kissing his face in a languid manner. Ric stretched out his muscles, curling his toes in pleasure. He was sated but suspected Damon might be up for another round.   
“You okay, Damon? Don’t tell me you want more?!”   
His friend answered honestly and sweetly, “It seems that I will always want more when it comes to you.”  
Tears came into Alaric’s eyes at Damon’s sentiment and he hugged him close. Damon’s hand lazily came into contact with Ric’s erection and gazing deep into his eyes, Damon plunged his mouth onto Ric’s cock. Ric groaned as his dick was highly sensitive right now and pushed Damon’s head away.   
“Maybe later. I think I need a rest, and some lunch! That toast seems like hours ago!”

They went downstairs and whilst Alaric checked the cupboards to see what he could make for lunch, Damon headed towards his alcohol cabinet. He poured two large bourbons on the rocks. He handed Ric one and plastered himself to the hunter’s back. “Damon! Don’t distract me, I’ll start burning the food,” he chastised his friend. Ric piled his plate with bacon, mushrooms and tomatoes and flopped down on the sofa. As he ate, he was unconsciously clenching his thighs and Damon watched him, mesmerized. The tip of Ric’s cock was shiny with precum as it poked out the front hole of his boxers and Damon’s eyes tracked the fat dart as it swayed. He swallowed hard and traced idle circles on Ric’s back, he could see Ric’s pulse making his neck jump and resisted the urge to bite him. Ric would NOT be happy about that, Damon smirked. When the hunter had finished eating, he lay back on the sofa with Damon hovering over his prone form and gazed soulfully into Damon’s ice blue eyes. His eyes crinkled with pleasure and turning on his side pulled Damon close. He sucked his lips with wild abandon and this time, he was the instigator into dragging Damon up the stairs. A wicked thought struck Damon’s mind as he grabbed some ice cubes into a glass and followed the hunter back to Damon’s bedroom. 

Flopping on the bed, Ric squinted at the glass full of ice cubes questioningly and raised his eyebrows. Damon smirked and said, “Never you mind. I’ll tell you when you’re ready.”  
“When I’m ready? Oh, God…Don’t tell me it’s my turn now!” His heart slammed into his boots and he frowned at Damon. Grinning lasciviously, Damon positioned his friend onto one side of the bed and lay next to him; he whispered into the hunter’s ear, “Let me love you. I haven’t said that word for quite a few years, you know. We both need it and, Oh..I really mean it.”   
Tears gathered in Ric’s eyes, it wasn’t like Damon to be so emotional – he nodded his acquiesance – and Damon proceeded to kiss him all over, beginning with his forehead, eyes, nose and lips. Once he kissed Ric’s lips, Ric himself was shaking with the need to touch Damon but Damon pushed his hands away. “This is about you, not me. Just let me love you, touch you, taste you.” Ric nodded again and stayed as still as he could.


	7. I Choose You Forever and Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter - please let me know what you think. There is a lot more going on here than just sex, there is a lot of love and affection.

After what felt like hours, Ric’s whole body was thrumming with pleasure, Damon had not even touched his dick yet but it felt like it was on fire. He moaned out loud and thrust his hips off the bed to signal to Damon that it was time for something more.   
Damon’s lips were red from all the kissing, especially over Ric’s stubble and his blue eyes glittered brightly as he took in the sight of his friend looking totally debauched.   
Trailing his fingers down the hunter’s hairy chest, swirling his finger inside his belly button and gravitating towards his dick was making Ric breathe very shallowly as he tried not to move. Damon moved down the end of the bed, spread his friend’s legs and blew cold air onto Ric’s cock. The hunter shivered with lust and tension and sobbed a little in his throat. Damon smirked against his skin and started licking the underside of Ric’s large erection, laving it with copious amounts of spit and noisily sucked the head into his mouth. Ric squeaked and made a sound suspiciously like a cross between a scream and sob. His hips were now thrusting towards Damon and he was breathing harshly, his eyes squeezed shut. 

Damon grabbed the lube from where it had fallen on the floor and tipped some onto his fingers. Not letting Ric’s cock leave his mouth for a second, he inserted his lube-covered index finger into his friend’s hole. Ric moaned but didn’t move. Now that Damon had a better idea of what to aim for he felt around inside Ric’s extremely, tight, narrow passage for the small bundle of nerves he was looking for. Finding the small nub he was rewarded with a moan from Ric that went straight to his own dick like an electrical current. Having found it he started to abuse it mercilessly, enjoying the sounds of pleasure emanating from his friend’s mouth. 

Although Ric was enjoying himself immensely there was an underlying worry when he thought about how much it had hurt yesterday when Damon tried to impale him on his huge, fat cock. He shivered in anticipation but there was also a lot of fear there too.   
His thighs closed involuntarily as Damon attempted to insert the second finger into his ass.  
“Look Ric, I’m determined to fuck you but I want it to be good for you, not just myself.”  
“Damon! It’s too big, I don’t think I can do it. It hurt enough yesterday and you only got the head in!”  
“Ah, but today – I have a secret weapon – well, two actually – that I didn’t have yesterday!”  
“Right, so what are these secret weapons, Damon?” asked Ric sarcastically.   
“Well, the first is that we found your prostate so that’s got to be a bonus, right?”  
“And the second?” inquired Ric.   
“Ah! That would be telling. Lie back down and close your eyes. You trust me, right?”  
“Against my better judgement, yes I trust you. Just don’t do anything that will cause me to walk funny for the next week, promise?!”  
Damon chuckled as he watched the hunter lie back on the bed, his arm over his eyes. Grabbing a pillow he stuck it under the hunter’s thighs and opened his legs wide until his hips were splayed on the bed. Damon rubbed Ric’s inner thighs as a pre-cursor to his next move. He stealthily grabbed the glass of ice cubes – which thanks to the wintry day, hadn’t melted – and presented it to the edges of Ric’s - still red from last night - hole. Ric yelped as the frigid cold hit him and tried to close his legs but Damon stopped him, citing that this treatment would numb Ric enough that it would take some of the pain away. Having thought about this for a few minutes, Ric agreed that he’d give it a try. Damon alternated between swiping the ice cube and pushing lube into Ric’s cavity. When Ric proclaimed himself relatively numb, Damon knelt on his haunches and pulled the hunter towards his hard, leaking cock. As Damon pushed the knob of his erection into the tight muscles of Ric’s ass he immediately felt the cold there. Looking down into Ric’s face, contorted in pain and fear he overrode his empathy and continued to push into him. Having managed to get half of his thick cock inside his friend he stopped, letting Ric get used to the feeling. He rubbed the hunter’s inner thighs hoping to alleviate the tenseness there. Ric’s cock was not at all hard at this point in time due to the pain so Damon grabbed it gently and gave it a few experimental tugs. Ric groaned at this treatment but did relax a little so the binding tightness around Damon’s dick eased somewhat. “Okay, ready Ric? I’m going to go all the way in now, but I’ve got a surprise for you.” Ric mumbled something in response but Damon couldn’t make out what he said. Shrugging, he forced his thick, meaty dick further inside his friend and at the same time swiped his lubed palm over the top of Ric’s dick. This motion called him to make more sobbing sounds but at least they sounded pleasurable to Damon so he kept going. Pulling out of Ric’s ass a little, he plunged back inside and as he did so, kept palming Ric’s dick. Damon’s hips were making a pistoning motion as he fucked into his friend. The more he moved, the less tight Ric’s hole became and the more pleasurable sounds emitted from Ric’s mouth. Damon forced the rest of his cock inside until he bottomed out and his balls were flush with Ric’s bum. Looking down, the sight of his cock stretching Ric’s hole transfixed Damon, the edges of his rim were almost white compared to the redness surrounding Ric’s hole. Damon proceeded to thrust hard and fast into his friend. The lack of space between Damon’s dick and Ric’s hole caused a suctioning affect and it was extremely difficult to ease his dick out and thrust back in. Damon felt his orgasm approaching and thrust even harder. This caused Ric to scream a little bit and Damon felt the hunter clench his ass muscles. It felt like his dick was in a vice. Damon reached down and grasped Ric’s cock again, rubbing up the length and swiping his palm over the knob over and over until the hunter pushed his hips off the bed and screamed his orgasm. Ropes of cum splattered over himself and Damon and Damon kept palming his dick until the hunter pushed his hand away. Damon started to ease his dick out of its claustrophobic chamber, ever so slowly and he heard Ric whine as the pressure eased. As soon as Damon’s dick was released he thrust three fingers immediately into Ric’s gaping asshole and slammed his fingers over and over on his friend’s prostate. Ric came again, twice more until there was nothing left to come out and his dick looked red and sore. Ric’s asshole gaped and it still pulsed as it tried to regain its shape. Collapsing down on the bed next to his friend, Damon grabbed a few ice cubes and ran them over the raw edges of Ric’s hole and up over his cock to ease his pain. Ric was still and silent lying on the bed, his chest heaving, his breathing ragged.   
“It seems like such a little thing to say in the face of all that, but thank you Ric. Thank you for trusting me.” Damon pressed his lips to Ric’s quivering chin moving up to his mouth, claiming his prize. Ric huffed out a sob and pulled Damon close. “It really hurt in the beginning. I was afraid I wasn’t going to be able to do it and I don’t know that I want a repeat performance but I do know that I choose you, Damon. I will choose you every time.”  
Damon’s heart constricted with love for his friend, his friend and now his lover. He hoped there were many repeat performances in the near future. He cuddled into Ric, breathing in his scent which was mingled with his own, so much so he could no longer tell where he ended and Ric began. It was a new start for both of them.


End file.
